Stitch! The Movie
Plot The film starts out with ex-Captain Gantu on his new spaceship (his original got destroyed in the first film), being hired by Malco and Dr. Kinso Racoonviel to steal the Crystal Orb from Mark. Meanwhile on Earth, Stitch is still not fitting in and causes another disaster. Lilo tries to encourage him by saying he's one-of-a-kind, comparing him to Frankenstein. Naturally, that just makes him feel worse. Suddenly, a crash is heard from below. Running downstairs, the pair encounters Gantu, the six clone experiment knights and Skinknas Troops, he release the static Experiment name Sparkon to order to attack the Kauai Island. Mark appeared to stop Gantu and Sparkon who's the clone from the real experiment, Stitch thrusts his belly out at Gantu, only to be blasted into a net and telling Mark that he wants the Crystal Orb. Jumba dropped the blue pod Gantu finds and takes a blue pod with the number 625 which is a real one. Gantu leave from Earth and engage him in battle, So Lilo, Stitch, Icero, and Treca telling Mark how is he. Back at the house, Lilo, Stitch, Icero, Treca, Jumba, and Pleakley wants to know why is Gantu want with the orb for. Back at Mark's base he is contact Sabrina about the bad news, So Sabrina is warned Mark that Gantu is working Malco now. Back in the Floating rock castle, Malco is very unhappy with for not getting the Crystal Orb, . Meanwhile, Jumba try to contact with Grand Council Woman about Gantu. Back at the floating rock castle Gantu is showing experiment pod, But Malco see a number 625 on it and activates Experiment 625, who has all of Stich's powers, to attack him. Fortunately for Jumba, while 625 has all of Stitch's powers, he is incredibly lazy, a terrible coward, and prioritizes in making sandwiches above all else, But, Malco is getting mad until Marcono as his spirit form he thinks making sandwich is good. Meanwhile, Lilo, Stitch, Icero, and Treca are all sleeping. Jumba is making the weapons to beat the lizard knight. When Pleakley informs the other family members what the ransom is, Nani proceeds to call Cobra Bubbles while Lilo, Stitch, Icero, and Treca are going to Mark's place to here about Gantu. When Cobra arrives the next morning, he seems to already know about what happened. Meanwhile, Lilo, Stitch, Icero, and Treca heard the bad news about Gantu is working with the evil Space Knight. The rendezvous time arrives and Jumba, Pleakley, and Cobra show up to meet Kinso and Gantu. When Lilo shows up with Mark and has a crystal orb. So Mark has no choice to hand over the orb to Kinso. After that, Kinso just ordered the clone experiment to capture Lilo as well, Mark's is shocked that they were also planned to capture Lilo. Stitch, Icero, and Treca just boarded in to save Lilo, Until Grand Council Woman and Sabrina arrived in Earth. At Gantu's ship, Lilo got locked in herself in a cage, so Kinso contact Malco to tell him that he got the Crystal Orb and Lilo. Lilo meet Malco in first time, So Malco call off, Kinso is happy that he got the Crystal Orb and Lilo, until Stitch came to rescue Lilo including Icero and Treca, Kinso order the clone experiments to attacked them, Then one of Kinso's clone experiment destroyed the Crystal Orb and shatter by accident and the peaces of Crystal Orb Shards scattered around in Kauai. Lilo, Stitch, Icero, and Treca return to Earth, Lilo is telling Mark about the orb is broke into peaces, But Mark has to find those peaces so the orb power can come back again. Gantu appeared in Earth as well to find those orb peaces. Lilo tells Mark that they have to hurry to find those peaces until Sparkon appeared to attack Mark, but Sabrina has the real Experiment Container that Jumba just gave her to get one of the real Experiment's help, Sabrina select Experiment 221 and Lilo named him Sparky to fight his clone Sparton. Lilo, Stitch, Icero, and Treca only found one of the Crystal Orb peaces, Until the Skinknas Troops start to take the peace of orb shard from them, But Mark will handle the lizards and telling Lilo to find the peaces of the Orbs, until Lilo sees Sparky is still fighting his clone. Lilo couldn't find the rest of them so Lilo stopped Sparky fighting his clone and she is telling Sparky's clone that he is also part of ohana, so Sparkon turn good and happy to have a family, until Gantu showed up Sparkon turn against Gantu now, Lilo is happy that Sparkon is part of ohana now but Lilo has to find the one true belong first for Sparky. Lilo took Sparky to the lighthouse to give power source and Sparky is happy to live there, So Sabrina gave the real Experiment Container to Lilo that she Stitch, Icero, and Treca might need some help from the real experiments, Sabrina also gave the bracelet to Lilo, Stitch, Icero, and Treca, the bracelet is call "Bracelet of Narsia" so they can get knight suit from their bracelet powers, Sparkon turn into a pod form and Sabrina is going to take care of him, So Lilo, Stitch, Icero, and Treca will search all the peaces of Crystal Orb and turn the clone experiment to be good. In a post-credits scene, Jumba and Pleakley hope to go home with the Grand Councilwoman this time, but they are left stranded once again.